Do You Call That Loving Me?
by Cruelly Love
Summary: Elena drowned in her own world of darkness, since she had turned into a vampire. It seems like all hope is lost and no one could save her, but Stefan won't give up on her. Will he be able to bring her back to her own self and what if there are problems on the way? Will they last for eternity? Forever together?
1. Feeding

**Hiii, hahah. Let's see. I haven't written any fics before, but I read a lot and just wanted to try it out. **

**In my Story, Elena just had turned and now she doesn't really know who she is anymore, she's struggling with finding that out and thinks that her friends aren't a huge help. **

**Stefan is blaming himself, just like always, for her death. And now he tries to make everything better, but he's so clouded from all the worrying that somethings may go wrong. **

**Just read and have some fun. ;) **

* * *

It was dark and the full moon was shining through the window, of Stefan's bedroom, that Elena was sitting by. Full moon, that meant Tyler was in the Lockwood basement right now, probably already turned and if he got out, he could be a danger to her now, too, since she had turned into a vampire.

Elena sighed and shook the thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think about all of this right now. She just wanted to enjoy her loneliness. This was one of the first moments she was all by herself since she changed, everyone was always surrounding her like a sick kid, worrying about her and asking her about how they could help her. She was fucking sick of it.

And Stefan was the worst, watching her like a spy. Following her step by step as if she couldn't look out for herself, especially now. It was a miracle that he wasn't here in this moment, too.

Elena closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair to take a bath in the pale moonlight as suddenly the door got pushed open and Elena's hopes of not having to see Stefan tonight vanished.

Stefan stormed into the room with a blood bag in his hand. Elena didn't even have to open her eyes to notice there was blood in the room, she smelled it.

A deep sigh came from her when she opened one eye slightly to look at Stefan who was standing expectantly in front of her.

Elena's eyes wandered down to look at the blood bag in his hand before she looked up at him again and lifted an eyebrow at him. "What do you want?" she asked him half hearted.

And she leaned back into her chair to relax and close her eyes again. She wouldn't let him ruin this night.

"You didn't eat today, Elena you have to feed!" Stefan said, with a hint of anger in his voice. He couldn't believe how careless she was sitting there, as if he wasn't in the room.

Elena's eyes snapped open and she rolled them to herself. "I didn't feel like it. I'm not hungry... but thanks." she elevated her shoulders in a sly shrug as she tossed her hand up to gesture him to leave.

She didn't feel like it? She wasn't hungry? What was she talking? She was a vampire, they were always hungry!

"You will eat." Stefan said, raising his voice a little at her to make sure she got what he said. "Now!" he added. But Elena just shook her head and starred outside at the moon.

Maybe if she ignored him he would just leave. She really hopped so, she couldn't stand a fight with him, right now. He was just annoying the crap out of her. All she wanted was to be alone, all by herself, but no one here seemed to get that.

The moment when Stefan stepped in front of her, Elena got even more pissed.

"Elena.." he sighed sadly. "Please."

Elena turned her head away so she wouldn't have to look at him and his face. It looked so pained every time he talked to her since she had drowned. Elena knew that Stefan blamed himself for her death, but it hadn't been his fault. She chose to die down there, in the car, under water, to save Matt's life.

And Damon's speeches about how he should just have given a fuck about Elena's decisions made it all even worse. He really wasn't a good brother.

Elena felt so sorry for Stefan, her insides wanted to cry and just break down, in his arms. Feel him, love him, touch him, be with him. But her outsides were keeping the perfect charade, she knew she always looked like she felt nothing anymore. But it wasn't like that, she felt it, but she wouldn't show it.

Stefan let her snap back to reality as he grabbed her chin forcefully. "Are you even listening to me?" he asked her angrily and Elena just glared at him.

Her eyes brown bore into his green ones. It was like a battle and no one of them would lose it, they knew that for sure.

"You don't want to eat, do I get this right? I'm asking you for the last time now, Elena." Stefan said, leaning in closer to her. "If you don't take the blood now, I'll get Damon. And we both know he will make you drink that!" he reached his arm out towards Elena. The blood bag in his hand. "So?" he asked, and tilted his head a little as he looked at her.

She knew he was right. There was no opportunity for her now. If he got Damon, she would be forced to drink that bag and probably even more.

So she grabbed the bag bitterly and in a quick motion from Stefan's hand to sink her fangs in it. She still wasn't used to the feeling of her teeth expanding so she could rip things or bodies open. Elena closed her eyes and consumed the liquid out of the bag eagerly. The veins under eyes shoot out and her eyes turned dark red.

Stefan closed his eyes briefly in relief. He was glad that she had agreed before he had to pull Damon into his, he hated to watch how Damon handled her. He was way too rough.

He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Elena's forehead and he could feel how she pulled slightly away from his touch. That pained him so much. She just wasn't his Elena anymore. And that was what he had always feared the most about her turning into a vampire.

But Stefan knew she still was there, she just needed some time.

Elena pulled away from the now half-full blood bag and looked up at Stefan. "Done." she said. Of course she wasn't done, the bag was still half filled, but she did it, just in protest, because Stefan had forced her to drink.

Stefan looked down at the bag and shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so. Finish it." he ordered softly, even though his patience had already faded.

But Elena didn't want to, so she pushed the bag against Stefan's chest and some blood splashed out of it and dropped on his shirt. "Forget it." She said and pushed him away to stand up.

Stefan rolled his eyes annoyed. "Finish it, or I'll make you drink the rest, and you and I, we both don't want that!" he explained to her.

Elena was standing in the middle of Stefan's bedroom now. She lifted her arms up to cross them stubbornly over her chest as she turned around to glare at Stefan.

"I said, forget it! I told you I wasn't hungry." Elena told him, frowning.

Vampires were always hungry, Stefan reminded himself, because he almost believed her.

"Elena, let's not play this game." he sighed, clearly annoyed with her protesting.

Elena cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not playing any games, Stefan. I just don't want to feed on that blood bag right now. And now leave me alone." She looked over to the door, she wanted him to leave.

That was enough. He wouldn't let her win this time. She couldn't push him around like this. She was a vampire now. And she had to lear what that meant, feeding was the only real important thing, right now.

"Bed!" Stefan demanded loudly. She wouldn't feed? Fine, he'd make her. Even if it was more than hard for him.

Elena let out a humorlessly laugh at him, what was he thinking? She wouldn't just do what he said, she wasn't a puppet. "No!" she yelled at him.

Not even ten seconds and he stood in front of her, face to face, only inches between their bodies were left. Vampire speed was so helpful sometimes.

Elena wanted to step back, but Stefan had already a tight hold of her arm, pulling her closer to him. He started to walk backwards towards the bed, Elena tired to struggle away from him but she was helplessly against him. He was older and so much stronger than her.

"Let me go!" she split out at him when they reached the bed and she fell onto it on her back.

But Stefan ignored her words, he couldn't listen to what she had to say right now, it would hurt him too much. He needed to concentrate on feeding her.

So he leaned down over her and looked sadly down at her. "Elena, make this easier, just drink the damn blood." he asked her calm.

Elena couldn't think, all she wanted was to get away from him now, he had made her feed on blood before, and she didn't like the memory of that.

"Monster! Let me go!" she called out harshly and struggled again against him. Her fists flew against his chest with strong hits. If he hadn't been a vampire she would have probably broken him a rib. But he was a vampire, so every bruise vanished immediately after Elena made it.

Stefan knew she didn't meant what she said, she was just mad and overwhelmed. So he lifted his free hand and cupped her face with it while he held the blood bag in the other hand.

"Elena.." he said quietly and brushed his thumb over her cheek while she struggled under his body. His gentle touches made her stop after a few seconds and she looked up at him, panting from all the fighting.

"I love you." Stefan whispered and let his thumb run over Elena's lower lip. "I always will.." he said and pushed his thumb between her lips to force her mouth open. He hated this, why was she so stubborn?

He hoped his words may had reassured her, but his hopes were in vain. Elena just started fighting again, she even bit down on his thumb and made it bleed. She kicked her legs around, tried to turn her head away and pushed against his body with all the strength she could bring up, but it didn't help, Stefan had her pinned against the bed.

And she then felt the cold liquid running over her tongue and down her throat. Stefan squeezed the blood bag and all the rest slipped down into her body. All Elena could do was swallow it, because there was no chance for her to escape Stefan.

Once he was done and the bag was empty, he got up from her and sighed deeply and full of sadness. Elena turned away from him, so her back was facing him and wiped her mouth in his bed sheets.

"Was this really necessary?" He asked Elena quietly. He regretted what he had just done. But it had to be done.

Elena just kept quiet. She wouldn't talk to him, he didn't deserve to be talked to. Stefan should just have left her alone. There was no need in doing this. It was not that it pained her that he had pushed her onto a bed and forced her to drink the blood. She didn't mind that at all. It was even nice to feel him again, for her, but it hurt her that he didn't let her the choice to say no to the blood in the first place.

He was the one that always let her chose.

Stefan understood, she gave him a silent treatment. He was a okay with that. But he didn't want her to be all alone.

"I'll get Caroline for you..." he murmured to himself and turned on his heel to walk out of the room. Leaving Elena to herself and her own darkness.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please review me. ;) Follow or Favorite if you like it. ;** I'll try to update soon. But I'm on vacation from Monday to Sunday or something. So if I don't update om Monday, then you'll have to wait. Sorreh. :PP **


	2. Bloodlust

**I'm back from my vacation. One week. It was nice, really. I had a lot of fun. I hope you all are enjoying your holidays too or your work isn't too hard or whatever. By the way, I'm thinking about doing a little fic for Stelena on holidays. Just a quick one, 3 chapters or so.. I don't know yet. Hahahaha. And I also hope your weather is better than mine. :/ Well, anyways, back to the actually topic, right? **

**One reviewer said that she liked to see Stelena fighting because they don't do that in the show. And I can say.. LET ME LOVE YOU. ;D That's why I wrote the fight. I'm kinda bored with all this cheeSE SE love crap, sorry that I say that so harsh, but it's true, isn't it..? THey once kinda fought about Stefan's bloodlust and I really enjoyed that scene in the show, they should show us more like that. But that's just my opinion. They should fight more often! Haha. But this chapter is fight free. **

_**So enjoy reading it and don't forget to tell me what you think.** _

* * *

Not even ten minutes later heard Elena that someone opened the door quietly. She was still curled up in a ball on Stefan's bed, some blood drops were in the sheets in front of her, she let her fingers run over the blood spots on the sheets as she heard someone walking into the room.

Caroline stepped closer to the bed and Elena's ears caught the noise of something jingling in Caroline's hands. She was wiggling a car key and a ring in her hand.

"Look what I've got, with the permission of the Brothers!" she smiled down at her and Elena turned around to look at Caroline's hands.

"Is that my daylight ring?" Elena asked, she immediately sat up in the bed. "Bonnie made me one?"

She was caught by surprise. Because since Elena had turned Bonnie had refused to make a daylight ring, at least not until Elena was back to normal. Bonnie thought she was too depressed to go outside, she feared that Elena would hurt innocent people in frustration. They hadn't talked since Elena turned, Bonnie couldn't even look at her anymore.

It was the same like when Caroline had turned, but it was even worse now where Elena was a blood sucking monster too.

Elena reached out to grab the ring, but Caroline pulled away. "Ah-ah-ah!" She shook her head at Elena. "Not so fast."

Elena huffed in annoyance. What would come now? A speech about how careful she had to be when she was outside?

"Damon gave me the ring and said that I take responsibility for you if I take you outside." Caroline started slowly. "I know I can trust you, but please, be careful." Caroline added when she places the ring carefully in Elena's hand.

"You won't be disappointed." Elena promised her eagerly and slid the ring down her finger.

It was silver and had a little blue stone on it. It looked like the ones Damon and Stefan had, just smaller and a little prettier. But it fit her shirt perfectly and she had a lot of blue jeans or shirts, so she didn't complain, that this was the ring she would have to wear for the rest of eternity.

"So, are we going out?" Elena asked quietly. She hadn't been out for weeks, Stefan and Damon wouldn't let her. And she hadn't had the daylight ring so far.

"Yes, I need a drink, and so do you, I guess. You look like a zombie." Caroline laughed quietly and got up from the bed before she reached her hand out and offered it to Elena. She took it without hesitation. She was more than happy to finally get out of the Salvatore's Boarding House. Because after all this time in here, she felt like a criminal in jail. Like a charged animal.

Caroline led them outside, the moonlight burned so hard in her eyes for a moment, Elena had to cover her eyes with her hand because it felt like she would get blind by the light.

Caroline watched as Elena got into her car. She had to make sure that Elena would come back in one. Damon and Stefan would cut her into pieces if Elena died. Elena looked over to Caroline and a soft frown appeared on her face. "You don't have to be worried about me, Caroline. I can handle myself. Promised." Elena nodded slowly and put on a small smile.

She was so damn glad that she was finally out, she couldn't ruin that. She had to behave, this was probably a test of Stefan or Damon, she thought to herself when she got into the car.

Caroline wanted to drive to the Grill, she thought Elena should be somewhere familiar, the Grill was still open at this times and Elena didn't really care where they drove, she was just too glad that they drove out anyway.

All the time Elena was starring out of the window, just slightly talking to her best friend. Her mind was spinning around everything, how the trees, the water, the stones, the road and the leaves on the ground looked, how soft the wind was and how strong she felt outside here in the middle of the night, it was weird, scary but made her feel strong in one.

Caroline looked worried over to Elena, why was she so absentmindedly? She hadn't talked to her in days and now all she got was a nod or a shake of Elena's head?

She pulled into the parking lot of the Mystic Grill and stopped the car. "Are you sure you can do this?" Caroline leaned over to Elena and asked her the question, because she wasn't too sure anymore, what if Elena lashed out? It would be all blamed on Caroline.

But Elena reassured her a little. "Yes I am. Trust me." She smiled over at Caroline. And kicked her car door open to get out of it. Elena looked around on the parking lot; it was empty, no one out there and she could quietly hear the music playing from the Grill.

There was probably a party night in there, just like ever weekend. Elena suddenly had to swallow hard, was she really ready for so many people? There were thousand veins ready to be ripped open and drunk from. Alone the thought of that drove her crazy, she wanted to get in there but she had to control herself.

And that would be hard, very, very hard.

"You alright?" Caroline asked Elena as she locked the car and stepped up next to her. Smiing happily as she heard the music coming from in there.

"Mhm.." Elena muttered, more to herself than to Caroline and took a step forwards towards the Mystic Grill.

Caroline started walking, slowly followed by Elena, kicked she the doors open and let herself and Elena in. There was a bunch of people partying in the middle of the dance floor and some girls and guys flirting on the bar.

Elena and Caroline only wanted a drink, they both had their man at home. Elena had Stefan even if it didn't work that well, lately and Caroline had her Mr. Perfect Tyler.

"Bar or table?" Caroline asked Elena loudly, because Elena wouldn't have heard her through the too loud music. "Bar!" Elena yelled back.

There would be too many people on a table. She couldn't behave right with all that pumping blood around her.

Caroline saw the worry in Elena's eyes, even if she was trying to hide it, so she took her hand and pulled her up to the bar.

She pushed her down on a seat and smiled. "Don't worry, like you said, I can trust you, Elena." Caroline said softly to her and leaned over the bar to order two shorts.

The bar tender slid the drinks over the bar to Caroline and she yelled. "Thank you." to him and gave him a wink, she then offered Elena a short. "You'll needed it." she said loudly and with a nod before they both drowned their drinks.

Some shorts later Elena felt the alcohol pop in into her system and it felt so good. It really helped her cravings, she had no idea why, but it did and she was glad, because she was nearly going crazy.

Caroline was standing right beside Elena but with her back turned to her, because she was talking to a blonde guy that had spent them some drinks. The guys friend was grinning at Elena from next to his friend and she knew what was on his mind, he wanted to talk or flirt or even more, but Elena surely wasn't in the mood for that.

The guy's friend suddenly came closer and walked towards Elena, she had no idea what to now, and Caroline was to distracted by the other guy. Elena had to control herself, and when the guy stood in front of her she could hear it, his blood.

It sounded sweet and fast. Elena had to press her lips together because she feared her teeth would jump out the second she opened it. Just keep your mouth shut, she told herself.

The man in front of her leaned in and his brown hair tickled on Elena's temple as he spoke to her, "C'mon, let's get somewhere with less people." he offered her and took her hand.

His neck was so close to her and that was all Elena could concentrate on, she could even see his pulse under his skin, fast and ready to be sucked on.

The brown haired man pulled her up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand on Elena's lower back, he was too close to her behind, so Elena shifted uncomfortably. Stefan wouldn't have liked this.

"My name is Stevie." was the last thing the man murmured before he led Elena away from the bar and towards the back-door that ended at the rubbish containers.

Elena needed all her strength to not fall for the blood, but it was so hard, it was calling her, yelling for her, wanting her to feed. And she needed it. She had only had some blood bags and the human smelled so deliciously perfect. It was unbelievable, but Elena totally melted into the smell of his blood.

"So..." the man leaned Elena against the cold brick wall of the Mystic Grill and smirked to himself. He seemed to be proud that he had her all to himself, if he only knew.

It was so dark that she could barely see his smirk, but he reached down and started to play with Elena's hair and with that his wrist was right beside her mouth. The pulse point showing through his skin.

"Mmm..." Elena sighed, almost moaned in delight when she heard the blood in his blood stream. It was calling, pulling her towards him, so her back arched and she leaned forward into Stevie.

She was way too lost in his blood to notice that he found a way under her shirt with his hand and his lips landed on her neck. Elena breathed out and her eyes fell close in enjoyment. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her mouth as she started to trail light kisses down to his wrist. The main vein in his arm got even more visible when Elena used her tongue on it.

The guy didn't mind, he thought Elena was single and a wild one to have and she was pretty beautiful, so why should he mind her kissing his wrist. He was too busy with her neck and his hand was running down to the lining of Elena's jeans that he had wanted to rip off of her all night long now.

But he wouldn't get the chance, that was sure when Elena's eyes turned dark red and the veins under her eyes showed up like cobwebs. The blood had her, and she had no control anymore. Her fangs popped out of her mouth and sunk into his flesh before she started to suck merciless.

The man didn't know what happened, what was the girl in front of him doing to him. A loud and dark yelp escaped his lips and he tried to struggle away from Elena but no chance, she held him too tight.

Caroline turned away from the guy and in the direction of the scream in shock.

"Crap." she stuttered. "Elena.." she quickly looked around. Elena was gone, how couldn't she notice that the girl she was supposed to watch after was gone.

The guy reached for Caroline's arm. "You alright?" he asked her smiling.

"Yeah, but I need to go for 'little lioness princesses' if you get what I mean?" She said and walked away from him in a very quick manner. When no one could see her anymore she rushed in vampire speed after the sound of muffled screams and yelling for help. What the hell had Elena done?

Caroline kicked the backdoor open, but it was too late. Elena was standing above a blood drained body, her eyes shot up to Caroline and she made a quick move to take of in desperation. Because she knew Caroline would call the brothers and she had failed their test.

But Caroline was quicker, keeping her in place. "What the hell did you do? Are you crazy?" She was shouting at Elena's blood strained face. "I lost control. That's what I did." Elena yelled back at her.

Caroline's face was red from anger. She had trusted her. She shook her head and frowned at Elena. "I'll have to call Stefan." she said. "And don't even think about running away, I trusted you." Caroline added disappointed.

"No, don't call him. We can burry the body." Elena offered without hesitation but Caroline just laughed at her. "And then everything's gonna be okay again? That's not possible and you know it." She stated and glared in Elena's direction as she pulled her phone out to call Stefan.

She was tipping her fingers against Elena's arm while she was holding her. Caroline slowly got annoyed with Stefan, why wasn't he answering his damn phone? This was an emergency and she really needed him badly. She couldn't bring Elena home like this, full of blood, the Salvatores would tear her apart and eat her for breakfast.

And Elena would probably escape her anyways. She was super glad that she didn't run away right now in this moment, too.

She waited one more moment before she hung up and turned her head to frown at Elena. Stefan didn't pick up, which meant she had to call Damon and she knew Elena wouldn't jump in the air in happiness about that. "Stefan doesn't answer the phone, I'll call Damon." Caroline nodded at Elena and her voice was filled with a hint of sadness about calling the older brother.

Elena just huffed. As if Stefan wouldn't be bad enough, now she had to call Damon, this wouldn't end well, she already knew it.

She crossed her arms over her chest in a defensive manner and looked away from Caroline before she murmured. "No way, I'm gonna go home with Damon."

Caroline knew she wouldn't have a choice, because Damon would be flipped out by the second Caroline told him what happened. So she just rolled her eyes at Elena and started to type Damon's number into her phone. Hoping that he'd answer the phone and not be too angry with her and Elena.

* * *

**You're through it! Haha ahaha. And what do you think? And by the way, please tell me if this is still T Ration, please, because I've no idea if that's maybe a little too much. But I don't think so, right? Just tell me what you all think and review follow, favorite, I don't know do whatever you're in the mood for. Hehehe. you're all fantastic.**

**And I'll try to upload as soon as possible, I think I even have some idea's for the next chapter already, I will have to see. ;) But I really have to think about that SE Holiday fan fiction I have in mind. It would just be a quicky but still.. Maybe it could be fun to write. Haha haha ha ha ha. But that will probably be a M Rated one then. ;PP Some Stelena Action and Fun. And maybe they'll even be humans. **

**I love you all for reading my story. Hope you had fun. **


	3. Killing

**Hi, there's an update. Hahah. Well, this chapter didn't take me too long. And I really was trying to write my Holidays SE story by the way, but I'm not really getting along with it, so maybe I'll drop it before I publish it. I don't know. **

**Well, to this chapter, I can say, I like it. Hahahaha. But I don't know what to say about it, just read it and tell me what YOU think. **

* * *

Watching TV, reading Stefan's diaries, eating, drinking one blood bag after another or walking around in the Boarding House didn't distract him from thinking about how Elena and Caroline were right now. He was so stupid to let Caroline take her out, why did he agree to this, he was worrying his ass off now.

Damon could slap himself for being so stupid, sometimes. He made his way quickly over to the little bar and grabbed a glass for himself before he poured some Bourbon into it. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to drink it or rather throw it into the fire place, like he always did when he was mad.

He was just about to take a sip as suddenly his phone started buzzing and ringing in his pocket. It took no time for him to pull it out and when he looked at the screen and saw Caroline's name on it he was even more worried.

"What happened? And where are you?" Were the first few words that came from Damon. He was sure something happened. He knew Elena wasn't ready for this, no vampire as young as her would stand so many people. He remembered that from his old days are new born vampire and they had seen it on Caroline and Vickie.

Caroline sighed deeply. "Hey, Damon. We're at the Grill..." Caroline didn't even dare to tell him what happened. Elena had killed an innocent human. She couldn't tell him, he'd flip out, he had to see it by himself. "..just come and pick us up, please." she murmured into the phone.

She sounded exhausted and uncomfortable with calling him. Damon wanted to know what happened so badly, but there was no time to ask questions. "I'll be there in a minute." Damon promised and quickly hung up on Caroline.

He stormed out of the house and got into his car to drive to the girls.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Caroline shook her head with another sigh and turned to look at Elena who was starring down at the dead body, her eyes full of craving.

"Oh. Come on. You've had enough, don't you think..? You're in trouble, so if I was you I'd prepare myself for Damon." Caroline told her in a harsh tone. She clearly was very angry with Elena and probably even regretted that she had taken her out this night.

"Is Damon coming?" Elena asked, even if she already knew the answer. "Yes, just because you messed this up, by the way." she huffed.

"I know I did, okay. No need to rub it in my face!" Elena yelled slightly and yanked her arm out of Caroline's grip to walk a little bit away and turn her back on her.

Caroline turned to look after Elena and sighed, she hated to see her best friend like this, and she knew how hard this was but it was different with Elena, she needed to understand that they all were just trying to help her.

"Elena..." she wanted to start, but the sound of Damon's tires on the cold asphalt cut her off and made her jump a little.

Elena yanked around to find Damon's car behind Caroline and then his door popped open and Damon stepped out. His eyes twitched to the dead, blood drained body on the floor and he laughed quietly but without any hint of humor to himself.

He was angry, Elena could tell. His hands where rolled up in fists and clunch together very tight, his eyes literally bore into her, there was a deep frown playing on his features and his lips were pressed into a hard line as he walked towards Elena.

And he was coming for her, which feared her lots.

She stumbled back and almost tripped over her own feet. "Damon.. Let me.. me explain this to you..." Elena's voice was just a little more than a small whimper and her eyes were soaked in fear.

Damon huffed angrily. "Explain? Explain? There's nothing to explain, honey! You killed him, end of story!" And from one moment to another Damon stood right in front of Elena and she tripped over and fell to the ground, hitting the street with her back.

"Damon, I.." she wanted to start again when she was laying on the ground by his feet but Damon didn't let her the chance, he just pulled her roughly up to her feet.

Caroline watched them carefully, she really didn't want to get Damon even more pissed, but he was exaggerating everything again. He took it too far with Elena, so Caroline let out a loud growl. "Damon, calm down." she yelled softly from behind the two of them.

She could see the fear in Elena's eyes. She looked like a helpless three year old that was about to get spanked by her father and has no way to escape that punishment.

"Shut up Caroline. Get in your car and leave." Damon yelled over to her without taking his eyes off of the young vampire in front of him that was held in his arms.

"No, I'm not gonna leave Elena." Caroline answered and shifted her body slightly to make sure that she was going to stay with him and Elena.

Damon clenched his jaw slowly and narrowed his eyes at Elena. He wasn't sure what to do with her anymore, she wouldn't feed, she couldn't control herself, she wouldn't listen and she meant too much to him and his brother to be killed.

Yes, Damon still loved her of course. But there was no time for the topic love, that was what Damon thought. He was different to his brother, Stefan was still kissing her, stroking her cheek while she was sleeping and bringing her foot when she wanted it. Damon thought the rough methods would be the right to make her a strong and good vampire, that one day maybe even could live on it's own.

Damon furrowed his brows together and pulled Elena to his side, "Fine." he glared at Caroline. "..then let's get home... I'll drive with Elena and you'll take your car." he stated.

Caroline wanted to disagree with that for a moment, but he wouldn't let her drive Elena home anyways so she just sighed and took a last look at Elena, that was starring at Caroline with pleading eyes which almost broke Caroline's heart.

But she couldn't do anything about it, so she shifted her eyes down to the ground sadly and went back to her car, leaving Elena and Damon alone. All to themselves.

Elena had to swallow as her face turned up to look at Damon. She was so afraid of him right now, she knew he was angry with her and he knew she could take punishment now, as vampire.

But he wasn't looking at her, Damon was just starring in the direction of the dead guy. Thinking about what he was going to do with him now and what he was going to with Elena of course.

"So, what am I supposed to do with this man's body now?" he asked, turning his head to Elena, both of his eyebrows were raised highly at her.

He shook Elena gently as she didn't answer. "Killing people and then not taking the consequences, oh, how I love that..." he murmured sarcastically when Elena tried to turn away from him.

Elena saw how Damon's face softened, but she knew this wouldn't be the end, he was just waiting for them to get home to really give her a lecture. So Elena just stayed quiet and let Damon handle the situation.

"Get in the car, Elena. We'll think about the body, later." he told her and Elena followed his order quickly. She pulled herself out of his hold and went over to Damon's blue car.

Damon picked the dead man up and carried it over to his car as well, he put him on his backseat before he ghosted over to Elena as she opened the door of the car.

Damon pinned Elena against his car and looked her right into the eyes as he talked. "Stefan won't be happy with you either, girl. So I suggest you to get your mouth open and talk to us. We can't help you if we don't know what's going on..." he frowned at her, Elena's eyes were closed. He had shocked her with his fast moves and she was not very comfortable like this. He was too close to her, she wanted to scream. "...he told me about the blood bag. And I can only repeat his words, Elena. You have to learn to feed on that bags.. at least until you can control yourself." Damon added quietly.

Elena wanted to break down right there, between his cold car and his warm body. It was killing her, how they all expected her to control herself and her cravings, to be the perfect new born vampire, when there was nothing she could try it on. All they were doing was locking her away from the reality. She felt like she was in a room and the time was fading, most of the time. A shiver ran down Elena's spine and she could feel her body shake slightly against Damon's.

It was then that Elena recognized that Damon was still starring at her, so she gave him a light nod with her head to let him know she understood what he wanted from her. To her relief he released her body then and she could get into her car.

They arrived at the Boarding House and Damon got out of the car to get the body from the backseat as Stefan opened the front door and his eyes found Elena in the car.

He looked worried and sad, Elena hadn't seen him like this in a long time. She just got out of the car as Stefan ran towards her and wrapped her petite frame up in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Caroline told me what happened." he said into her ear before his eyes shifted to Damon and he mouthed a 'Thank you' to him. He was so glad that his brother hadn't hurt her.

Damon nodded softly and threw the dead body over his shoulder, ready to carry it inside the house.

And Elena? She just wrapped her arms around Stefan, relieved that she wasn't alone with Damon this night, after everything that had happened. She watched him carrying the body into the house over Stefan's shoulder before she let go of him and ran her hands down his chest. "Stefan?" she said quietly and leaned in to rest her head against his chest.

"Yeah?" Stefan replied and wrapped his arms tightly around the girl in his arms.

"I'm sorry..." Elena whispered.

* * *

**Good chapter or bad chapter? Tell me what you think.. hahaha. **

**I guess we'll see a fight in the next chapter, because Damon is pretty pissed at Caroline and Elena. By the way, don't be mad with Damon, be mad at me... I wrote him this way. **

**Review, leave a comment, favorite, follow, read or whatever you wanna do with it.. just HAVE FUN. ;) ;) **

**Love ya. **


	4. Loving

**Oh my god, I am so sorry, I know I didn't update in a ~long~ time. I'm sooo sorry, I swear, but my friends and all the holiday stuff kept me away. SORRY! Sooo... **

**This chapter is.. hmm... complicated to describe. The beginning is a little bit of hwo Damon feels about the situation, but then you'll get Stelena. Don't worry. ;) **

**So have fun. :** **

* * *

"What are we supposed to do with you now!? Tell me, because I don't have any clue." Damon yelled at her angrily. Elena was standing in front of the couch, behind her Stefan. "I... I don't.." she started to stutter. "You don't know." Damon cut her off with a loud yell. "We got that, Elena!" he stated.

Stefan frowned at Damon from behind Elena, he found Damon was too harsh with her, as usual. So he stepped forward and grabbed his brothers shoulder, only to find him shrugging Stefan away. But Stefan wasn't going to back off, "Damon..." murured to his brother.

"Don't start with the brother crap here, Stefan. It's all your fault in the first place!" Damon noted as he stepped towards to the fireplace and grabbed it's edge.

Damon blamed Stefan, of course he did. Maybe in his mind he knew it wasn't Stefan who drove the truck into the water, it was Matt, and only because of Rebekah, but Stefan should have saved her first. The girl they both loved and cared so much about. She was a monster now, just like Stefan and he were, but it was still better as if she was completely dead. The girl Damon loved more that he ever loved or could have loved Katherine was the living death, a vampire. It made him sick, it overwhelmed him and clouded his mind.

It was then that the brothers heard a quiet and oh so soft sob from the girl behind them. Stefan turned around and found Elena with teary eyes and already wet cheeks. Elena's voice was just a small, cracky noise in the room as she spoke, "Stop fighting, please."

Before Stefan could react Damon's body passed his and rushed forward to slap Elena flat across her face. Elena hit the ground with a loud scream before more sobs and whimpers came from her. Not in pain, but in fear and emotional pain, that Damon had just slapped her.

Stefan reached quickly forwards to grab Damon and pull him back violently. "What the hell? I know you are angry but... " Stefan trailed off when he pushed Damon away and kneeled down to Elena who was crying now.

He pulled her into his arms in a comforting manner before he shot Damon one last angry look. "Shhhh.. it's okay.. " Stefan tried to reassured the crying vampire as he picked her up to carry her upstairs back into his bedroom.

Leaving Damon all alone down in the living room, the last thing Stefan heard before he closed the door of his bedroom was a glsss crashing in the fire of the fireplace downstairs. Typical Damon.

It hurt Stefan so much to see his girlfriend like this, even though she was a vampire now. A blood sucking monster. He laid her down on his bed gently, the blood drops of earlier were still in his sheets, and there was also blood all over Elena's clothes. She smelled so good like this. With blood all over her shirt, Stefan had to admit that.

"He hates me, Damon hates me." Elena finally brought out through all of her desperate sobbing and trying to catch air. She really thought that, though. Because he used to be so loving with her, careful, gentle, caring. But nothing of that was left in him when he qas around her. "And he.. he hates you too. And that is my fault. Because I told you to save Matt first. All of this is my fault, mine alone." Elena sobbed the words out so quick that Stefan had to concentrate himself carefully on it.

She blamed herself for all this mess, he finally figured.

"No, shh, none of this is your fault, Elena!" He whispered quietly into her ear as attempt to calm her down. His hand ran circles on her back as he hugged her tightly to his chest and her muffled cries filled his bedroom. "Damon had no right to do that. No.." he added softly as he ran a hand through Elena's messy and still blood strained hair.

"Wh..what about the dead body?" Elena stuttered out. Her head lifted up and she looked up at Stefan through her lashes, sadly.

"I'll take care of it. I promise..." Stefan nodded down on her slightly and placed a sweet kiss on top of her temple. "You should get some sleep." he murmured against her skin.

Elena sniffled quietly and shook her head before she pushed herself out of his arms and stood up again as she started to yell at him once more. "I can't! How could I sleep with the acknowledge that I killed someone?" she asked quickly and wanted to turn around, but Stefan had her by her wrist.

He stood slowly up so his head was over hers again. "We all killed someone. You're new to all of this, and we're trying to help you learn all that cruel vampire world stuff." he reassured her, nodding his head softly as he saw that Elena's expression calmed again.

It really was a up and down with this girl. But she was his girl and he would drive up and down as often as she needed it for her.

He reached his free hand out and took hers calmy. "Do you think we can do this together?" Stefan asked her, his words careful. He didn't want to overwhelm her again, the last thing he needed right now was her running away from him.

Her eyes found his and they stared back at each other for a moment before Elena moved closer and let go of one of his hands only to reach behind his head and grab him by his neck so she could pull him closer to herself.

"Yes!" Was the one word that he needed and before he could say one more word, Elena's lips were on Stefan's and moving quickly. He sighed relieved into the kiss and the corners of his lips tucked up into a soft smirk.

It just came over Elena. For the first time after she turned someone was there for her again. Really there, Stefan was listening to her, calming her, telling her it's gonna be okay, again. And that was all she really needed. Though, she still loved him.

The fire exploded in their kiss, Elena gave everything into it and Stefan put all the guilt and frustration that he had built up in the last few weeks into it. Their teeth were crashing together, their tongues pulled a happy dance of passion in their heated mouths and then they hand's found each other's body.

His fingers curled up into her shirt, tearing the fabric open ever so slightly in the progress. A quiet groan escaped Stefan. He was still used to the fragile human girl that he loved so much that it hurt. He could have ripped that piece of clothing off of her within seconds, but he was completely in control with his vampire strength, which Elena noticed as she let her hand's roam over his tensed chest.

"Stefan... let go. I'm yours for just to take it." Elena mumbled against his lips as she broke the contact of the kiss to catch some air and leaned her forehead against his.

She had no idea how much of a turn on this words were. And Stefan struggled with himself as she moved her hand's slowly down his chest towards his belt. "I can take it, let go." Elena whispered again and captured Stefan's belt in her hand.

Stefan's eyes fluttered close. Oh what was she doing to him, here. Where did all her innocence go. His hand's were clenched to tight, rock hard fists that were holding Elena by her shirt.

Elena leaned closer to his ear and her warm breath tickled his skin as she whispered into his ear shell, "Take me." Two words with so much power, such seductive two words that let him explode from the inside to the outside as he finally let go with a soft growl and ripped her shirt open.

The buttons flying everywhere as he did so, their lips met again for another heated, passionate kiss and they bodies melting in one. This was what Elena wanted, him, his body, his soul, and that he'd take her like she was now and not like she used to be, that he let go all of his power on her, not handle her like a fragile doll that would break apart every second in his arms, that's what she had wanted from all of them, but she wanted it the most from Stefan.

The man who she loved and who had always loved her, from the very beginning to now, the very end.

It wasn't the right time to think about Damon, as Stefan pushed her down onto his bed and went down to work on her body, but she did.

What Damon would think of her if he saw her like this right now, he still loved her, she knew that, and she loved him, or at least cared a lot for him. He was more than just a friend.

Thinking about what Damon meant to her while she was naked and spread all over his brothers bed, really wasn't a good thing, but she just couldn't get her head free from him. She didn't feel for him like she felt for Stefan. But he was important to her. Very important, he was a part of her life.

Elena got ripped out of her thought when Stefan's tongue hit a spot and made her moan, but she quickly got back on focus.

And her thought jumped to the slap. How could he? How did he even dare to slap her? Good, she was a vampire now, and she could take it as vampire, but she was still the woman that he loved and a woman at all. Men aren't supposed to hurt woman.

Could she forgive him that mistake? Of course she could, and she would. But not right now.

A wave of pleasure shot through her, it made her body tremble in delight and she then lifted her head up to look at Stefan, who was already crawling up to her. And they let their lips seal once again before they merged completely into one.

* * *

**What do you guys think? It's still my first fanfiction, so I really have no idea if this little Stelena scene in the end of this chapter was still T Rating, but it was, wasn't it? Nah, I am sure it was. Hahaha. If not that please comment on it in the reviews. ;)) **

**I will try to update soon. Don't worry, I won't forget you guys. ;DD **

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you. YOUR OPINION IS WANTED! And thank you for reading. :* 3**


	5. Emotions

**Hey guys, like I said, I'll update earlier this time, heh. It's currently 10pm over here, so I hope there won't be any mistakes, I'm sure there are none, though. ;) **

**So, this chapter is more about Elena dealing with Stefan and how he respected her decision to save Matt first. I'm just trying to show how I think Elena's thought will go. **

**So please, tell me what you think, and have fun while reading this new chapter!**

* * *

Stefan's fingertips ran over the smooth skin of Elena's stomach as they laid there in his bed together, the sheets and blankets wrapped up around their heated bodies, their legs tangled up and one of his hand's was linked with hers. Elena was quietly playing with his ring, enjoying the feeling of him nibbling the soft skin on her neck.

He had bit her while they made love. But only because she had bitten him first. And it was an amazing feeling, she now felt sorry for Stefan because he has always been so careful with her while they had sex, too careful maybe. She had no idea how pleasurable it was to bite someone. It was like a little firework, exploding right inside of Elena's body. But Stefan never got to feel this while he was with her, he never even dared to bite her during their act of love. She was like his princess to him and no one would hurt his princess. Not even he himself.

All the things he had to renounce while they were together as a loving couple, Elena never thought about that. And suddenly she felt guilty and sorry. Guilty that she was the reason he never had all the fun other vampires had with their girlfriends and sorry that she had taken that all from him.

It was her new born vampire side that pained her. She was overwhelmed again, it was unbelievable, this moment was perfect and Elena felt like crying out loud.

Which Stefan must have noticed. "You okay?" he whispered from behind her. And Elena had to over-think the question. Was she okay? And what did that even mean 'Okay'?

But she nodded her head anyway and turned her head a little to give him a reassuring smile. Stefan just melted away at that face. It was an angelic smile, true, innocent, loving, it was Elena's smile. Or no, not just Elena's smile, it was the smile of his Elena. The girl she used to be, before Stefan saved Matt out of the drowning car and she had to turn into a vampire. She was his again.

Stefan was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the single tear that slipped down Elena's cheek until it fell and dropped on his arm. He furrowed his brows together in a dark frown and looked at her. "Hey..." he started but got cut of be a quiet sob from Elena.

And then, his alarm bells started to ring.

"What..? C'mere.. Tell me." Stefan whispered and pulled his girl closer to his chest, but Elena struggled against him. She didn't feel like it, it was as if there was not enough space anymore, like the air disappeared just in front of them. Elena felt like dying and Stefan's strong grip on her only made that worse!

"No, stop.." she crawled away from him as he finally let go of her petite frame and slid off the bed to sit on the ground, her back leaned against the bed as she quietly sobbed into her knees.

Stefan sighed, a long, deep and exhausted sigh. What had happened now? He asked himself. It had all been too perfect to be real. He followed Elena and laid down on the end of the bed so that his head laid on her shoulder. "Elena, what's wrong?" he asked her softly, but she just shrugged his head off of her shoulder and crawled further away from him and his bed. "Nothing!" she sniffled and picked Stefan's shirt up to cover her naked form.

Her long, dark brown hair was messed up, his shirt went down to her thighs, it was more like a dress to her and her cheeks were now strained from her mascara. All in one, she looked awful.

"It's can't be nothing, you are crying. Come on, talk to me, Elena, maybe I can help you." Stefan offered her calm. He was just trying to calm her as well. He didn't like to see her like this. And he was seriously worried about Elena.

"There is nothing you could do to help me." Elena sobbed out and shifted to one of the room's walls to lean against. "You've done enough, already." she added quietly.

It was true, maybe it really had all been Stefan's fault, why did he have to listen to her? Why wasn't he like Damon, just this one time. Why couldn't he forget about her wishes and just have saved her. Do what's better for her, because now she was a vampire and there actually was no one to blame but herself, but Stefan shouldn't have listened to her. One time in her life, she wished it was Damon. Damon who had saved her.

"What's that supposed to mean" Stefan broke the silence. "What do you mean with 'You've done enough, already'"? He asked her quickly and sat up on his bed, looking at her expectantly. He looked mad, but Elena didn't care, because right now all she felt was a mix of anger and sadness.

Why did it have to be so hard, as a vampire? Elena was like a bomb again. One second she cried like a baby and in the next she wished to rip Stefan's head off for things that were her own fault. It was too confusing to be handled right.

"Elena!" he growled at her. "I asked you something!" he said.

"I know, I heard." Elena spit back at him. "Soo?" Stefan asked, and his eyes never left hers.

"You've done enough by following my decision and letting me die!" Elena murmured in his direction, angrily.

"What the hell? That was what you wanted!" he raised his voice at her. "You wanted me to save Matt first and I guess you knew exactly what that meant for you. The only thing you didn't know was that you'd turn into a monster. A vampire that you are now." Stefan continued, oh, he clearly wasn't happy to hear these words from her, so she had to take his now. And yes he was pissed.

"If I had saved you, you would have hated me, you would have blamed me for letting him die!" he shouted at Elena and she cut through his words with a yell, "But Damon would have saved me, it wouldn't have mattered to him that I'd hate him, or whatever, he would have loved me enough to save my life even if I hated him for that." Elena explained loudly and broke out in another set of loud sobs in front of Stefan.

Stefan just starred down at her. Had she just compared him to Damon? Did she really do this? How could she. And using her decision to die against him, wasn't fair.

"I can't do this anymore, Stefan." Elena's small, quivering voice told him, though she looked down, at the ground. She couldn't take the sadness in his eyes after she had told him that Damon would have saved her, that she approved Damon's way in the life-saving thing more. That he should have given a shit about what Elena things, she couldn't look at him now.

Stefan ran a hand through his messed up hair and took a second to nod to himself, "Me either..." he whispered out in the darkness of his room. And Elena's eyes flew up to meet his, even though it was dark, she could tell he saw her feelings through her face, because so did she.

"I guess it's over then?" Stefan asked quietly and he heard how Elena gave in to it, she broke down in her own arms, her sobs got violently hard and the tears were freely and unstoppable running down her face, dripping from her chin, her hands were clenched to fists and holding onto Stefan's shirt as she pulled it up in attempt to stop the tears coming out from her eyes, as she tried to dry her face with the shirt, but nothing helped, she drowned in her own sadness, and it was an ocean not just a sea.

No ground under her feet, no rope to hold on to and no breath in her lungs, that's what it felt like to her when Stefan said the words. She'd lost him.

The door of Stefan's bedroom sprung open and Caroline ran in, immediately running over to Elena and pulling her up in her arms, resting her head against her chest. "What did you do to her? I could hear her cries down there in the kitchen!" Caroline yelled angry at Stefan. "You bastard, talk!" she said as she ran her hand soothingly over Elena's back, in small circles.

But Stefan seemed like in another world, she just shook his head. "I haven't done anyhing, it's just over.." he mumbled before he walked away and into his bedroom, his expression was so cold and careless, it was almost scary. Like he had lost everything.

Suddenly Damon appeared in the door way, "I knew this wouldn't work.." he shook his head with a sad chuckle. "Get her up and into my car, we'll get her away from here for a while." Damon suggested, and Caroline didn't have to think twice about it before she nodded in agreement.

Damon may be a total ass, and he had no right to slap Elena or hurt her in any other way, but right now, he was one of her only friends and she could need him.

Caroline picked Elena up in her arms and wanted to carry her over to Stefan's closet to pick up some clothes, but Elena protested. "Just get me outta' here, it doesn't matter, Caroline." her voice was so shaky and sad that Caroline couldn't give her a no. So she took her to Damon's blue car in the shirt she was wearing, and that was the only thing she was wearing.

Caroline sat alone on the backseat, Elena was sleeping on the passenger seat and Damon drove the car, it was so dark outside he wouldn't have seen the street without the light.

"Hey, Caroline. How's your dog?" Damon asked quietly over his shoulder, trying to light the situation up at least a bit.

"He's good." was all he ever got back from Caroline, and she said it so half hearted that Damon knew she wasn't in the mood for some small talk. The whole drive, Caroline stroke and hold Elena's hand, she was sleeping like a baby. But Caroline wouldn't let go of her best friends hand.

Damon looked over to Elena, Stefan's shirt was obviously too big for her, half of her shoulder was exposed, but it covered her thighs. Damon spotted a small bite mark on Elena's neck, it was slowly healing back together, but the skin must have been ripped open very harsh, Damon thought.

He couldn't believe it, all he ever wanted for this girl, was to be happy, and now she sat in his car, sad and exhausted. It was a shame.

"Damon?" Caroline whispered from behind him ever so quiet to not wake Elena.

"Yeah?" he replied quietly.

"Where are we driving?" Caroline asked. And Damon just shrugged lazily. He had no exact plan, he just knew that Elena and his brother needed a break from each other.

"To the next hotel, I guess. Don't worry about it, though." Damon winked at her through the rearview mirror. And Caroline nodded her head softly, giving him a small smile.

* * *

**Sooooooooooo... what do you all think? I mean... hmm.. **

**And by the way, don't put to much in Elena's words about how she wished Damon had saved her, always remember, I'm writing a STELENA fic here. And I have that in my head, so don't worry, you guys. **

**I made a Twitter and a Tumblr; **

**Twitter; CruellyLove**

**Tumblr; CruellyxLove **

**Though, I don't get this whole tumblr thing.. so I'll be mainly on Twitter I guess. And I'm daily checking my 's and stuff, so go and tweet me ;) **

**So, back to the topic, I hope you had fun, I'm gonna try to update soon and don't forget to review you sweethearts. I'm almost at 15 reviews, yay. **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ;****** 3 **


	6. Confessions

**Hi my friends. ;P Guess who's back? MEEEEEEEE! Hahaha. So, new chapter guys, yay. Hah. What can I say, I hope this was quick enough for you, I didn't want to let you wait. I really love your reviews, thank you so much. For every review, no matter if guest or from someone on here. **

**This chapter is maybe a little bit Delena centered. Sorreh, but don't worry, I'm not crazy and shove their mouthes together in this chapter. Hahaha. Who would I be? Lol. **

**By the way, I don't know if I mentioned this before, but I've a Twitter now, and a tumblr, so go and follow.. or whatever. hahaha. **

**Now ENJOY THE SORRY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ;* **

* * *

Two whole hours had they been driving through the darkness now, and Elena was still sleeping quiet in her seat, she had murmured senseless stuff to herself, from times to times, but other than that she had been sleeping all the time.

Which was a miracle, because Damon and Caroline were fighting right next to her; "I told you to stop at the Motel that we passed half an hour ago, Damon. You don't even know where we're driving anymore!" Caroline hissed forward to him and he just huffed.

"Of course I know where we are. I swear, ten minutes and there will be the next hotel." Damon said quietly, nodding to himself. A deep frown was formed on his forehead and his hands had a firm grip on the steering wheel. It was unbelievable, how could Caroline say such a thing, they weren't lost. He knew exactly where they were driving.

The time passed and suddenly Caroline slapped Damon's head from behind, "Ten minutes?" she yelled. "It's been thirty minutes already!" she added loudly.

And Damon turned around. "Enough now." he huffed and grabbed Caroline's arm as his foot hit the brake. "Shut the hell up, Caroline! I'm the driver!" he said and pulled her closer.

Caroline just gave him another slap, flat across the cheek. "Let me drive then!"

"No! And now sit back down or.." before Damon could say another thing, he felt Elena's cold fingers on his bare arm and her small voice cut him off, "Damon?" she mumbled and he leaned back into his seat, letting go of Caroline.

"Elena! You are awake." Caroline beamed.

"Yeah, well.. You two were.." Elena started, but trailed off. She was still too tired and exhausted.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. But Caroline is being a bitch on the back seat!" Damon said softly and shot Caroline a glare. Which she just sent back at him.

"It's fine." Elena smiled up at him and leaned against him for support before she rested her head on his shoulder and yawned again. "Just drive somewhere we can sleep, Damon." she said sleepily.

And Damon nodded before he turned the energy on again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Half an hour later they had reached another Motel and Damon drove his car on the parking lot before the three of them got out.

"I'm gonna get us a room." Caroline smiled at them. "And you two search food." she laughed as she walked away.

Food? Damon looked around but the only thing he saw was a dirty old soup and cola machine, and he clearly wouldn't eat something that belonged to that thing.

"What kind of food did she mean?" He turned to look at Elena, who was leaning against the car with closed eyes and crossed arms. She looked damaged, but the bite mark on her neck was completely away now.

Elena just shrugged her shoulders carelessly. She really wasn't hungry and certainly not for blood, no matter if animal, blood bag or a living human.

She was just a shadow of herself, Damon thought. He stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, don't pout. It's all gonna be okay." he smiled warmly at her as she looked up at him. A little tear ran down her cheek, Damon could see how much she had wished to keep it in bay, but she just wasn't able to, and it pained him so much, maybe even more than it did her.

She sniffled and leaned against his chest to quietly sob into his shirt, and he just wrapped his arms around her to hold her small body close to his, because she looked like she would break apart if he didn't hold her.

Caroline came back and looked at Damon questioningly. But he just waved her closer, so she walked over to them and planted a soft kiss on Elena's palm.

"You wanna talk, baby?" Caroline asked and pulled Elena from Damon's arms into hers as she gave Damon their room key.

"No, I... I just wanna sleep." Elena cried softly into Caroline's shoulder before she pulled Elena with her to walk up to their room.

Damon kicked the door carefully open to take a first look, and his face scrunched up in disgust. This room was a mess. It was dirty and there was only a table, two stool, a bed and a couch. And out of all the things the couch looked more comfortable then anything. The bed seemed to break down when just a pencil fell on it.

"I'll take the couch" Caroline suddenly stated and gave Damon a proud smile.

"And where am I supposed to sleep then?" Damon asked her quickly.

"The bed." Caroline answered.

"Elena sleeps on the bed, or do you want her to lay on the ground?" Damon cocked a brow at her. "Can't you two girls sleep on the bed and I take the couch?" he asked her cutely, with a small pout on his lips.

But there was no chance for him. "No way I take one feet onto the bed, Damon." Caroline said and shook her head at him.

Elena watched a moment before she went up to the bed, pulled the covers off of the bed and laid down on it. Wrapped up in Stefan's shirt, which was barely covering her behind now where she had curled up into a ball.

Damon and Caroline starred at her for a moment, before Caroline followed Elena to the bed and rested her jacket over Elena's legs. "You better not take a single look in the direction again, Damon." she warned him as she walked back to him.

Damon couldn't help it as his lips formed a smirk, but he nodded. "Fine. You sleep on the couch and I'm gonna stay awake." Damon offered her. "To protect my ladies." he added with a cocky smile.

And Caroline had to roll her eyes at him before she threw herself on the couch, that she had claimed earlier.

"Deal." Caroline murmured and snuggled into herself.

"But don't snore!" Damon snickered.

"Shut up." Caroline said and yawned softly before she drifted off into the dream world.

There was he now, standing on a window in a dirty Motel, because his brothers relationship wasn't working.

Damon walked over to one of the stool and sat down, playing with the hem of his shirt for a while until his eyelids got heavier and he fell asleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Light shot into Damon's eyes as he woke up by a squeaky, girly voice, yelling at something.

"No, Tyler. I'm gonna stay with Elena."

Damon rubbed his eyes softly as the voice got louder.

"There is no need to worry for you. We're in the Top-Road Motel."

He opened his eyes and adjusted to the light as he finally saw Caroline, she was talking to Tyler on her phone.

"Yeah, yeah.. No. Yeah, exactly. Good, yeah, love you too." She said, so quick that Damon couldn't even follow her anymore. God, how the hell did the werewolf boy survive this girl?

Caroline hung up and turned to Damon. "Oh, good morning sleepy head. Are you finally awake?" She giggled. "I didn't see you 'Protecting us ladies' last night." she mocked him through laugher.

Damon stood up with a groan. "Well, I was tired from all the driving." he said as he looked around for Elena. "Where's she?" he asked.

"Bathroom." Caroline answered slowly as she played with a few locks of her hair. "Why? Do you wanna follow her?" Caroline grinned up at him.

And Damn rolled his eyes at her in annoyance. "No." he said. And Caroline escaped another giggle, which only caused that Damon walked away and over to the couch to sit down.

"And did you sleep good?" he asked her to waste some time until Elena would be back.

"Don't change the topic, raven boy." Caroline shook her head and smirked at him.

"There is no topic, Caroline." He warned her huskily.

And Caroline's smirk only grew, but then Elena came back, still only wearing the shirt of Damon's brother and the conversation went down.

"Elena, how are you?" Caroline asked her, walking over and hugging her.

Elena smiled against Caroline's shoulder and shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"We should talk..." Caroline looked at her, her eyebrows were raised as if she expected something great from Elena, so she nodded.

"Yeah, I think we should." Elena agreed and her eyes went to Damon.

He felt like the third wheel on a bike, so he winked at her and stepped backwards out of the room, leaving the girls to themselves and their talk.

Elena was so glad to have Caroline with her, she needed someone like her right now, someone who would help her to get over the sadness, out of the overwhelming sadness and help her up to fight for Stefan, for their love.

Caroline was everything she needed right now, of course she wished she had Bonnie for support too, but she understood why Bonnie couldn't be there for her, she needed to deal with the loss of her best friend, first, the loss of the human Elena that had always been her best friend. Since they were little.

So much had changed about all the years. Caroline and Elena were vampires now and Bonnie a witch. The only thing that stayed like it was, was Matt and the love they had for all of their friends. Yeah, love was the only constant thing in their lives now. And their lives would be long.

Caroline pulled Elena onto the couch and rested her hands in her lap. "So what happened between you and Stefan? Did he hurt you? I saw the bruise on your neck.." Caroline asked carefully.

But Elena shook her head. What did Carline think about him, he'd never hurt her. "No, it was my fault, I was.. I was blaming him for everything, even though it's all my fault. I said that Damon wouldn't have let me die in that car." Elena stuttered, and the guilt washed over her. "I blamed him for my death, which is unforgivable, and I was so overwhelmed, because.. well, we had just slept together.. And something over came me." Elena continued.

"Hey, it's fine, calm down.. Not so fast.." Caroline calmed her softly, stroking her cheek with her fingers.

"That was on ones faulted, well, maybe Rebekah's after everything. But don't blame yourself or Stefan on it." She smiled at Elena. Even thought she could explode of happiness inside of herself, Elena and Stefan slept together, again. But her fangirl feelings had to wait, so she just smiled widely.

"Good, but, I had no right to tell him that his brother would have made a better job by saving my life." Elena stated sadly.

Caroline shrugged softly. "No you hadn't, but he will get over it."

Elena looked up at Caroline. She really made her hopes growing bigger by this talk, hopefully not too big, she wouldn't be able to take a huge disappointment right now.

"What can I do?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Give me time, keep Stefan away from me until I think I'm ready and be a good friend." Elena smiled weakly at her as she leaned in to kiss Caroline's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you, too!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The days passed and Elena had a few good hours, but they were always followed by a bad one. And it was time for one of her sad mood swings right now. Of all when Caroline was getting them blood, so she wasn't here to comfort Elena.

The poor girl was laying on the ground beside the bed, sobbing into the sleeves of Stefan's shirt.

Damon had no idea how to comfort girls, or people at all. So he just sat down next to her and rested a hand on Elena's back, to his luck, Elena was a mess and needed every support she could get right now. So she sat up and fell into his lap, hugging his waist as she cuddled him gently.

"Are you okay?" Damon mumbled against her hair as he kissed her head.

And Elena shook her head, she was too weak to speak, so she just grabbed his shirt even tighter and sobbed into it.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." Damon said and wrapped his arms around her, he looped one arm around her legs and pulled Elena with him up as he stood up.

"What are you..you doing, D-Damon?" She sniffled softly.

"Getting you onto the bed, maybe you should rest a little." Damon said, smiling.

"I can't!" Elena pouted sadly up at him as he laid her down on the itchy bed.

"I'll sing you a lullaby, then." Damon laughed softly and crawled up next to her, wrapping his arms slowly around Elena's frame.

Elena hesitated a second before she rested her head on his chest.

Was this right? Could she fall asleep on her boyfriends brother? But she quickly shook the thought off of her mind because, if she was honest, he was the only person who was there to help her in this minute.

No Caroline, no Stefan, no Bonnie, no Jeremy, no Matt, just Damon...

* * *

**He, he, he, he, he, he, he... :]**

**Am I evil? No, I'm not. LOL. So, tell me what you guys think? I'll make this a quick goodbye, hah. **

**Review, follow, favorite, if you like it. I always love to get a feedback and now, GOODBYE! Have lovely holidays, I'll try to update soon. ;P**


	7. Finding Back

**Hi, I'm back, and this story has almost 20 reviews, thank you all so much. I love you guys. ;) **

**So, this chapter is awfully short, I know. Sorry, but it is how it is. **

**In this chapter we'll finally see some Stefan. Yeah... and we get a visitor... **

**SO HAVE FUN READING, ;***

* * *

The days passed and Elena just didn't get better, Caroline and Damon remained on her side though. There was one day were Damon spit coffee over Caroline's shirt and she hit him over the head which he didn't take good, and another were Damon attacked Caroline with tickles because she didn't admit that she drunk the last blood bag, and that were the few moments that had made Elena smile in the last two weeks.

Damon had compelled the motel owner, so that they could stay in here for a while.

Right now they were all laying on the disgusting bed in their smelly motel room and watching some crappy TV show as someone knocked on their door. All three heads, Elena's, Damon's and Caroline's shot in the direction of the door. Who would that be?

Caroline elevated an eyebrow at Damon, "Did you order Pizza again, Damon? Because you're still not allowed to eat the Pizza boy, then." Caroline huffed at him.

But Damon shook his head and unwrapped his arms from Elena, "I didn't order anything." He said and walked towards the brown door. "Who is there?" he asked.

Elena leaned up from the bed, maybe it was Stefan, she thought. But the voice behind the door broke her hopes down again. "It's Tyler."

Tyler? What was he doing here, was he visiting Caroline? Elena looked over to Caroline who was jumping happily like a little kid, so Elena believed she didn't know about this visit either.

"Open the door, Damon! What are you waiting for?" Caroline asked and rushed forward.

"Yeah, yeah! Don't hurry the old man!" Damon laughed and raise his hand's defensively before he opened the door and Caroline and Tyler slid into a warm, lingering hug.

They hadn't seen each other for weeks now, and they had been missing this in so long. Caroline's lips quickly found Tyler's and that was the sign for Damon to walk back to Elena.

"Bleh." Damon murmured when he crawled back up to Elena in the bed and she giggled.

"Are you jealous?" Elena cocked her head at him as she grinned like a cat.

Damon frowned deeply at her, "Please? At Barbie and the werewolf boy? Never." He said and placed his head in Elena's lap. She started to play with the few locks on his forehead and smiled down at him.

He looked good, she had to admit that, but just good looking wouldn't be enough for Elena, and before she was able to thing of more pros for Damon, she heard Caroline's bubbly giggle and Tyler started talking, "Hey, you two. Caroline and I, um... we just need some fresh air." he said and pulled Caroline closer to his body before they swept out of the motel room.

"Did he think we believed that?" Damon asked, though Elena was in thoughts, about Damon, her choice and Stefan.

The night that Damon had compelled her to forget about him telling her he loves her because Stefan deserved her more shot back into Elena's head, well, that was a very selfless act, she thought, and then there was the fact that she had met him first, kinda, because he made her forget that too. But it all didn't play a role because...

Suddenly Damon's lips were on Elena and after a small gasp of surprise she was moving with him. He had ripped her totally off of her thoughts and she almost forget what she was thinking about when Damon struggled himself up and crawled up over her, she then felt his weight on her and that was too much. "No!" she whispered and pushed him off.

"We can't do that, Damon..." she said, her voice full of guilt, did she sent him any signs, because that hadn't been her intentions.

Damon groaned and rolled on his back in the bed, "Fine, I'm sorry Elena. I just thought.. "

"No.." Elena said, she knew he would say something about her being ready for him, but she would never be ready for him.

The door shot open again and Tyler stepped him, "Oh, by the way, I'm actually here to give you this, Elena." He said and something white on the bed. "It's from Stefan!" He said and disappeared again.

From Stefan? This must have been destiny, she kisses Damon again and Tyler brings her something from Stefan. Perfect.

Damon rolled his eyes annoyed and walked up into the bedroom, Elena crawled to the thing Tyler had thrown on the bed, it was a letter. She undid the sites quickly and started reading as she slid down from the bed and onto the floor.

_Dear Elena, _

_I've no idea how you are, I know I could have called and everything, but I don't think you would even pick up. And Damon, he would be an ass about how I treated you. I don't know if you told them what happened, I guess you told Caroline. But not Damon. _

Oh he knew her just too good. Of course she wouldn't tell Damon.

_So a call would have been senseless, but I'm afraid, to see that you're not okay. Maybe that's why I didn't call. I feel so bad for letting you go, Elena. I shouldn't_ _have done that. You are my everything, and I hope you still remember that. Maybe, if you are ready, we could... you could come back home, to me, and we would talk it out. _

Oh, Stefan, if he had any idea, how much Elena wanted to be back home, in his arms. She just always thought he didn't want her back. And she didn't have the feeling of talking about anything. It was all clear to her, they made just a stupid mistake.

_It's your choice, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. _

_Love, Stefan_

"Damon!" Elena called from her place. She wanted home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He had been starring into his mirror in forever now, or at least that's what it felt like. He was nothing without Elena, how could he let her go? He was such a stupid ass.

A blood bag was laying right next to him, on the bathroom counter. If he drunk it, the pain would be dazed for a while. But he was too afraid, he would fall for it again, couldn't live without it again, it would be more important to him than anything else in his life, including Elena again. He wouldn't survive that another time.

But living without Elena wasn't survivable either.

He needed to do something, he had no idea what, but something. Blood was no solution, though. Elena would be disappointed in him, when.. Or better said if she came back.

He shoved the bag away and told himself to shut it out, but that was easier said than done, it was screaming to him and his head was exploding with desire for it.

A seven nation army couldn't hold him back if he got just one drop of it, so he decided to turn away and walk out of the bathroom, back into his bedroom.

Elena's clothes from the night she was with him, were laying in his bed, he slept with them to keep her smell close, he was like an animal by now.

Sometimes he just laid in his bed all day and inhaled her scent from her clothes. It was weird. But exactly that was what he wanted to do right now, once again, but he got distracted by his phone, buzzing in his pockets.

He wasn't in the mood for anyone, but as he saw Damon's name on the display, he had to pick up. Maybe it was Elena.

"Elena?" he said, quickly and full of hope.

"No, better, Damon!" the voice on the other end laughed. And Stefan rolled his eyes, of course.

"How is she?" Stefan asked eagerly.

"Fine, we're on our way home." Damon explained him. "I took good care of her, Stefan." Damon said and Stefan could hear him smirk through the phone.

It didn't matter what Damon had done with Elena all that days where she had been away, all that mattered what that she was coming back to him. That was all that counted, and Stefan really couldn't be happier, he could have done a dance or something. But even for that, he was too happy.

* * *

**Done, I know, like I said before, it's short... But you got a little Stefan, and a DE kiss. And Tyler. Uhuhuhuhuh... that's a lot for such a short chapter, so yeah, tell me what you think. **

**Leave a review, follow and favorite if you want. And have fun reading. I'll update soon. A longer chapter, I promise. **

**_And by the way, I think this story will only take one or two more chapters to be finished._  
**

**Love ya all, Cruelly Love**


	8. The End

**I am soooo sorry, I know I promised you a longer chapter, and now this one is even shorter. It's awful. I'm awful. But meh... I had such a huge writers block. And blah blah. I'm an ass. Blame me, I allow you all to hate me now. :( **

**Well, read and ENJOY this very short end of my story.**

* * *

"Stefan!" Elena breathed out and ran quickly over to him, falling into his arms, and he captured her, pulling her closer against his body.

He was more than happy to have her back. "I missed you." he murmured into her hair and ran his hand down her back in a smoothing manner. He loved her, he knew it now, and she loved him and that was for sure.

They just couldn't without each other and maybe they couldn't with each other either, but it was all better when they were together and no one could do anything against it.

No one would ever break them apart again.

Not Katherine, not Klaus, not Damon and not Elena being a vampire now.

They were one and no one would ever change that.

"Come inside." Stefan said softly and pushed Elena gently towards the open door of the Salvatore Boarding House.

Elena stepped inside and made her way through the house to the living room and laid down on the couch, waiting for Stefan to join her. But before he did so, he leaned over to Damon.

"Thank you, for bringing her home save and for taking care of her at all." he smiled at his brother. And Damon took a look at Elena who seemed to be just as uncomfortable as Damon as Stefan thanked him, because they both knew that Damon had kissed her.

It was a small kiss, just two lips touching each other. But it was enough for Elena to feel guilty.

"Stefan..." she started and stood up again, walking over to him and wrapping her delicated hand around his muscular arm.

But he placed a finger on her lips. "I don't wanna hear it." he smiled at her. "I'm just happy to have you back." he pecked her on the lips before he wrapped her up in his arms.

It felt just too good to hold her again to let Damon ruin the moment. No matter what they did whilst she was away, Stefan didn't need to know. Maybe one day he would want to.. But not now, no.

"I love you." Elena said, looping her arms around his torso as she did so.

"I love you too." Stefan looked down at her and captured her lips into a longing kiss.

**~ Twenty Years Later ~**

It's been long since they all had met. Almost fifteen years now. Tyler and Caroline were still living happy, Damon had married Bonnie who was grown a little older now and Stefan and Elena still lived in the Boarding House, but alone now.

It was today that they arranged a party for them all, Jeremy and Matt were helping with everything and Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie and Damon would join them later.

It was wonderful, that they would see them all again now.

Stefan and Elena would soon marry and had even started to think about adopting a baby. Of course it wouldn't have a normal childhood, but they could try it.

It was weird how they all had grown that mature even though they hadn't aged a day.

And like they promised each other, Stefan and Elena were still in love, and that would never change.

* * *

**What do you think? This was the last chapter, and yes, I know that it's crap. But.. Idk. **

**I'll take a little break and then I'll come back with a new SE story. I already have something in mind. **


End file.
